High School Adventure
by CrimsonWolf2k18
Summary: Humphrey moves to Jasper with his sister after his parents die. they are forced to move to a new school and leave everything behind. Humphrey thinks he is over their death and can move on...but can he. he will make new friends and enemies along the way. all he wants to do is make it through the next day.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome Home

It's a cold winter day in Jasper. The weather man predicted snow, but the school still stayed open. All the kids begged their parents to stay home but none listened. It was going to be a long cold day.

(Humphrey's Pov)

I opened my eyes to the shrieking sound of my alarm clock. I sat up and leaned over to my night stand, turning off my alarm. I closed my eyes, just sitting there on the end of my bed. I could hear someone moving in the house. I immediately new it to be my sister. She was probably getting ready for today. It was our first day at our new school. Well it's the middle of the school year but we were taken out of our private school, when our parents died. I can't help but wince at the thought of them being gone. It's been a month since their car crash. I thought I would be able to get past it but it holds on to my memory like a magnet. I could feel my eyes begging to water at the memory of my mom in the hospital. But my thoughts where interrupted by a knock on my door.

"It's open" I said while wiping my eyes and drying my fur under them. The door cracked open and I saw my sister. "Hey Humphrey" Heather said. I smiled seeing her when she poked her head in the door. Shure me and her don't always get along, her being 16 and me being 18 but she is still my sister and I love her with all my heart. She all the family have left. "Hello" she said waving her hand in front of my face, breaking my trance. "Morning Heather" I said smiling and standing up. She stopped when I did. I was lost as to why she did, till I saw that she was looking at my chest. I don't sleep with a shirt, which left my upper body exposed, showing my six pack and biceps. Along with my pecs and assorted muscles. "Hey those muscles are coming in nice" She said with a small smile. I turned to my closet and grabbed a long sleeve shirt and put it on. She lost her smile but I didn't care. I didn't work out to show off how tuff I was or to attract girls. I did it so that I can protect Heather. I grabbed some blue jeans and another shirt and walked past her and out of my room. I walked down the hall and in to the bath room closing the door and turning on the shower.

I leaned against the wall of the shower, letting the warm water comb my fur. I felt bad for the way I acted towards Heather. She was just trying to complement me and I blew it off. I grabbed my shampoo and washed my fur. Once I was done I turned off the water and got out. I stop to look at myself in the mirror. I almost wish I wouldn't have. I had bags under my eyes and looked like I haven't slept in weeks. The last few weeks have been hard and I haven't got much sleep. Why do you need sleep when you have coffee? I got dressed and walked back to my room. Heather was gone, probably down in the kitchen eating breakfast. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my hoodie and put it on. I knew it was cold outside due to the frost on my window. I put on my shoes and grabbed my bag ad keys. I walked out of my room closing the door. I turned and walked down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I saw Heather at the table on her phone eating a piece of toast. I smiled and walked up to her giving her a hug. After a few seconds I let go and smiled at her. "Thanks for the complement" I said walking into the kitchen to grab some coffee. I like my coffee maker. It had a alarm on it so that my coffee was ready for me when I got down stairs. I grabbed the cup and drank it real quick. I set the cup in the sink and walked to the front door.

Heather was still glued to her phone at the table. "Hey do you want a ride to school, or would you rather walk in the cold" I said grinning back at her. She dropped her toast and grabbed her bag, walking rather fast to the front door. "I would like a ride" she said smiling and pushing me back from the door. She opened it and the cold air rushed into the house. I stung my lungs for a second but I soon adjusted to it. We walked down the drive way to my car. I loved seeing my car. I drove a electric blue1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 big block. We got into the car and I put the key in the ignition. I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I let it warm up a little before putting it in reverse and backing out of the drive way. Our house was on the west side of Jasper. The school was about three miles from the house. Heather turned on the radio to break the silence. That was one of the reasons I don't like giving her rides. I like the silence, it lets me think. I was going to say something until I saw Heather shaking. at first I thought it was because she was cold but I had the heater on max, so that ruled that out. I sighed and reached over turning off the radio.

"What's Wrong" I asked looking over at Heater, searching her eyes for the problem. She was going to say soothing but stopped. I gave a small smile and looked back at the road. "Your scared of going to this school aren't you"? Judging by the fact that she didn't answer that must have been it. We came up to a red light and I stopped. I looked back over at her and grabbed her hand. "Heather, you a great person and very lovable. I love you, so I know that everyone is going to love you" I said with a small smile. She gave a small reassuring smile back. The light turned green and I took off again. After a few minutes we made it to the school. I pulled into the parking lot and began looking for a parking spot. I was a little uneasy that so many people where staring at my car, like they had never seen one before. I parked the car and turned it off. Heather looked at me and smiled "I'll see you later" as she leaned in and hugged me. I hugged her back and let go. Heather got out and walked towards the school. I sat there for a minute not really wanting to get out of my car. I looked across the parking lot and froze. A set of amber eyes was looking directly at my car. I knew she couldn't see me because om my window tint, but I defiantly could see her. She was the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen in my life. I was almost drooling at the sight of her until a tall red wolf walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her hips, kissing her. I looked away a little saddened. I sighed and grabbed my bag opening my door and locking it. I walked towards the front door to go get a schedule and find my locker. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Introduction

(Kate's Pov)

I was standing in the parking lot of my school talking to my friends when I heard a new sound resonating through the parking lot. Me and my friends stopped and turned around to look at what was making the noise. When I did, I saw an electric blue Chevelle driving in to the entrance of the parking lot. Everyone had stopped and were looking at the car, I mean who wouldn't. it was a beautiful car. When the car finally parked, I was trying to see who was sitting in it, but to my disappointment I couldn't see through the window. It was almost pitch black. I was pulled from my thoughts when my friend snapped her fingers in my face. "What" I said finally breaking my eyes from the mystery car. My friends all just smiled and laughed. I loved my friends, we all just kind of became friends after 8th grade and have been together ever since.

There is Beth who is a brown wolf with a white underbelly and green eyes. She was a nice wolf but she never knew when to stop joking. Then there is Amy. She kind of well… I don't know much about her, no one dose. She keeps to herself about her life. Despite that though she is a really funny and caring wolf. She has solid black fur with a small patch of white on the tip of her tail and has pink eyes. Then there is Lilly. She is my younger sister. She is pure white and has violet eyes. She is 17 putting her a year under me, but she likes to think she is better than me. I love her but man she can get annoying sometimes.

Beth and Lilly where talking about who they thought was in the car. I would laugh at them but I was wondering the same thing. I was going to say something but stopped when I saw the passenger car door on the car open. A female wolf stepped out and closed the door. She had a small smile on her face and started to walk to the front doors of the school. I had never seen her before, so I figured they must be new here. I heard Lilly behind me say that the girl looked really nice and was pretty. I turned around and faced my friends. "hey Lilly, you should go make friends with her. See if she wants to hang out with us" Beth said with a little more anticipation then we expected. Lilly smiled and turned around, heading for the entrance of the school. I turned back to the car, noticing the driver still hadn't got out. I was staring at the window, and a shiver went down my spine. Even though I couldn't see who was in there, I could feel a set of eyes staring right back at me. I felt Beth poke me and the look in a direction. I followed her gaze to see Garth my boyfriend walking towards me from his car. I had been dating Garth since freshman year. Not really because I wanted to though, he was selfish and rude and never made time to care for me. For him it's all about football and parties. it made me sick to my stomach to be with him, but being the most popular girl in the school, it entitles me to be with the most popular boy in the school. Which is Garth Evens.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw him only a few feet away, smiling. He walked up and put his arms around my hips and leaned down to kiss me. It was the same kiss I've gotten for the last few years. There's no love, no passion between us. I pulled away from the kiss, trying to fake a smile. "Morning babe" Garth said looking down at me. I just smiled and nodded" Morning". Out of the corner of my eye I could see a wolf getting out of the car. He was tall, and slender. I couldn't tell his body because of his hoodie, but judging by his stance I would say he is fit. His fur was a shiny dark grey, that reflected the light perfectly. He had some white patches down his neck. He had his head down so I couldn't see his eye. I was kind of saddened by this. Before I could daydream about this mystery wolf anymore, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see garth staring intently at me. "What" I said, my checks turning a little red. My friends all bust out laughing. I looked over at them with a scolding look, telling them to shut up. I looked back at Garth, who was still staring at me. I couldn't help but let my eyes shift to the wolf in the hoodie, walking up the stairs to the school. Garth noticed this and looked over his shoulder to see what it was I was looking at.

He turned back and smiled at me which caught me off guard. "Do you know him" Garth asked scanning my eyes for a answer. "No" I replied quickly. He stared at me for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something but I was saved by the sound of the bell. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and said bye as I headed for first period. I didn't have to turnaround to know Garth was staring at my ass. He has no respect for me and never hides his perverted side in public. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure that the girls where following me and they were. I opened the door and headed to my locker. I walked down the hall of students to my locker and put in my combination and opened it. The girls walked up and leaned against the lockers beside mine. "Soo" Beth started, grinning wildly. "So what" I asked, knowing exactly where she was going with this. "We saw you staring at the new guy while talking to Garth" said Amy. I turned to face them, blushing slightly. "So" I snapped back in defense. "So do you think he is cute" Beth asked looking at me, then to Amy smiling. "I don't even know him, plus im..im with Garth" I stuttered out, trying to make it believable. Truth is he looked dreamy and I wanted to know who he is. They looked at each other and started laughing at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my stuff from my locker, closing it and walking away to first period.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the support guys. I love high school stories and hope I can make one that you all love to! it means a lot that you stop to read my story and I cant thank you enough. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: At first sight

(3rd person)

Humphrey walked into the school looking for the office. The crowds of people annoyed him so he put in his headphones and turned up his music. After a few minutes of wandering around he finally finds the office. He walks into the office and walks up to the receptionist.

(Humphrey Pov)

I walked into the office looking for where to get my schedule. I looked up at the receptionist and she smiled. "What can I do for you sweetheart" she said looking down at me. I took my headphones out and paused my music. "Hi my name is Humphrey Williams and I'm new here. I was hoping you could tell me where to find my schedule". I said quite shyly. I have never been the best with meeting new people but I don't really have much of a choice now. "Yes, I actually have it here with me" she said flipping through some papers, pulling one out and sliding it to me. I picked it up and nodded saying thanks. "Have a good day" I heard her say as I was turning around and putting my headphones in. I looked back a smiled, before pushing the door open and walking back out into the halls.

I looked down at the paper to see where my locker was. After a while of walking I found my locker at the first hall you walk into. I heard the bells ring for kids to go to their lockers and go to class. I opened my locker and put my stuff into it, then closed it and walked away. I could hear girls giggling from the entrance, so I glanced over my shoulder and saw the most beautiful wolf I've ever laid eyes on. It was the same girl from this morning. I remembered seeing the red wolf walk up and kiss her. I shook my head and continued walking to my first period class. I looked down at the paper. "1st period: Advanced Mathematics". I smiled at this. At my private school I took the same classes but I knew that the classes here wouldn't be as challenging. I walked down the hall, listening to my music, looking for my class. Soon enough I found it and walked in. the class was empty thank the lord. I really didn't feel like having a bunch of people staring at me. I walked up to the teacher to ask where to sit. He introduced himself and pointed to a desk at the very back by the window. This school has a shoulder buddy system where it sits two people together at the same desk. Due to my late enrolment I would be by myself. Right as I was about to walk away, he stopped me and shook my hand. "Im sorry for your loss" he said. This caught me off guard, leaving me staring at him blankly. "all of your teachers were in a meeting informing us of why your moving here" he said with a small smile. I nodded and gave a forced small smile. I turned and walked back to my new desk. I sat down in the chair closest to the window. It was cold so I pulled my hood up and just stared out the window.

Not soon after I sat down, I heard people starting to come in and take their seats. Everyone was talking about homework or their relationships or parties. I waited for the bell to ring and class to start. Right as the bell was about to ring, out of the corner of my eye I saw that tan wolf from this morning walk in. before she saw me staring at her I turned to look back out the window. She sat down a few desk away. I wanted to look over at her but I didn't, I just turned on my music and put in my headphones, focusing on the cars passing by the school outside.

(Kates Pov)

Talking to the girls almost made me late to class. I walked in right before the bell rang, letting a silent sigh of relief. As I was walking to my desk I noticed the grey wolf from earlier sitting in the back. He had his hood up and his headphones in. I thought about walking over to talk to him but my friend was calling me from our desk. I waked over and sat down, placing my bag on the desk. Jane my "desk buddie" turned and smiled at me. "Hey" she said pulling out a brush from her bag. "Hey" I replied while watching her brush her hair. "So did you go to that party last night" Jane said putting her brush up and pulling out a hair clip, clipping her hair back. "Yea, I was there with Garth" I replied almost choking at that last part. Jane must have noticed because she laughed and rolled her eyes. "If you don't like him, why are you with him still" she asked looking back at me. "I don't know" I said pausing to think of a real reason I wanted to be with him. I couldn't think of one. Jane was about to say something but was cut off by the bell ringing. The teacher stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Ok class, settle down. Turn in your homework and take your seats." He said pointing at the homework box on his desk. Everyone got up and turned in their homework. Once we were all seated he clapped his hands grabbing everyone's attention.

"Today we have you semester exam" he said grabbing a stack of papers off his desk. "Shit" I thought to myself. I was not prepared for this test. I didn't even study. Everyone looked back an forth at their table buddies. I looked at Jane. She just shook her head. You see at our school, you can work on tests with your table buddies, but Jane never did her work. She was completely useless sometimes. I glanced back at the grey wolf in the back, and for the first time his eyes met mine. I froze instantly a chill going down my spine, I felt as if I couldn't move. He had deep icy blue eyes, they were beautiful. I was melting, wandering around the ocean that was his eyes. I could feel my heart rate rising, almost stopping. I was snapped out of my daydream when the teacher stepped in between us, handing me the test. I grabbed it and set it on my desk, sliding it to Janes. She wrote our names down on the test. I looked over my shoulder back at the grey wolf, but he was staring at his test.

(20 min skip)

(Kates Pov)

I was completely lost on the test. Out of a hundred questions I had six done. Jane was no help she just went along with whatever I said. I looked at the clock and saw we only had about and hour left. I heard some commotion behind me, so I looked over my should just in time to see the grey wolf walking past me with his test. He handed it to the teacher and began to walk out. The teacher looked at the test and then at him. "No one finishes the test that quick, not even me" the teacher said standing up, walking over to him. He turned around faster than I expected. He walked up to the teacher. "Well If the test would have actually been hard, it would have taken longer" he said turning around again and walking out of the room. The teacher just stood there with a blank expression. I looked at my test and then back at the door. "He must be really smart to finish that quickly. I wonder if he could help me with my studding" I thought to myself. I blushed at the thought and resumed working on my test, hoping to finish before the bell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lunch

(Humphreys Pov)

The teacher was about to hand out the test when I looked up to see a set of eyes looking at me. I froze wanting to look away, but also not wanting to. She had golden amber eyes that sparkled just right in the light. They made my heart skip a beat. I searched her eyes, trying to find out what she was thinking. We were interrupted when then the teacher walked between us, handing her a test. Before she could look back at me, I grabbed my test and went to work. I could hear everyone muttering to themselves about not studying and how hard the test was. I looked down at it and smiled. This was going to be a breeze compared to my old test. After a few minutes I finished my test and grabbed my stuff. I walked up to the teachers desk and handed him the test and went to walk out when he stopped me. He told me that no one could finish the test that fast not even him. I laughed in my head and turned around and walked over to him. I wanted to tell him its because I was smarter than him, but it was not called for to be a dick. Instead I just said it wasn't hard and walked out.

I wandered the halls for a while looking for my next classes so I wouldn't be lost later. I walked past the office and smiled at the receptionist. She smiled and waved, so I waved back. I continued to walk to my second period class, advanced chemistry and sat against the wall outside of it. I turned my screen on to check the time. I still had another ten minutes before class starts. I unlocked my phone and opened my music app. I scrolled through my music looking for something to listen to. I couldn't find anything that I wanted to pick, so I just clicked shuffle play and put my phone back in my pocket. I laid my head on the wall, closing my eyes. "I wonder how Heather is doing" I thought to myself. After a few songs played, I heard the bell ring. I stood up and waited for the kids to leave the class. I walked in and went to the back to sit at a lab table. The teacher walked up and gave me some class guidelines and rules. I put them in my bag and sat down. I felt my phone vibrate so I pulled it out and looked at my notifications. I had a text from the courts. They were just letting me know that I needed to go pick up a check. After my parents died someone took over the payments of our house and payed everything off. The court wouldn't tell us who was paying for us and I hated it. I didn't like the idea of taking someone else's money. I didn't have much of a choice though. I had to take care of Heather. I felt my stomach growl. I could not wait till the end of class to go get something to eat.

(time skip to lunch)

I walked out of the front doors and out to the parking lot, heading for my car. As I was walking to it I saw Heather already standing at it, waiting for me. I smiled seeing that she made it through half the day just fine. When I made it to the parking lot I saw the reddish wolf from this morning standing around with a bunch of football players. He was standing with his leg half way in a 2009 red viper. I had to give it to him it was a nice car. I walked up to my car, only to be tackled by Heather. She was hugging me so tight I couldn't breath. "Air" I choked out trying to pry her off. After what seemed like a eternity she let go and smiled. "Hey" she said walking back over to her side of the car. I unlocked the car and got in starting it. Heather got in and threw her bag in the back seat. "So where are we going to eat" she asked looking over at me. "how dose sonic sound" I asked putting the car in drive and pulling out of my spot. She just nodded in agreement. As per usual she turned the radio on looking for something to listen to. I just focused on driving to sonic. We came up to a red light and I slowed to a stop. As soon as I did I could hear the turbo of a viper behind me. I looked up in the mirror and saw the red viper from school pulling up beside me. I looked over at Heather and she smiled. "I see you have met Garth" She said glancing back over at the car. "Garth?" I said confused. "Yea, he is the captain of the football team here" Heather said looking back over at me. I just looked at her for a second scanning her face. "And how would you know that" I asked inquisitively. "My new friend told me" she said with a smile. I didn't replied just kind of smiled and turned back to the light. I heard the engine rev on the viper a few times making me look over at it. He had his windows down showing him, a few of his buddies and the tan wolf from this morning sitting in the passenger seat. Garth was looking straight at my car, even though he couldn't see me through the window tint. I heard his turbo spooling up and new he wanted to race. I already knew I could beat him so I didn't see the reason to race him. The light turned green and he burn out taking off. I just looked over at Heather who was staring at me blankly. "What" I asked looking back at the road and resuming our trip to sonic. I pulled into the parking lot and found a spot to park. I pushed the button and ordered two number ones for me and Heather. I paid the car hop and handed Heather her food. I pulled out my fries and started to eat. A few minutes went by and I heard that turbo again. I looked in my mirrors to see the viper pulling into the spot behind us. I could see the tan wolf in the mirror and I just sat there staring at her.

I must have been drooling because Heather snapped her fingers in my face breaking my train of thought." Have you even talked to her" Heather asked with a raised eyebrow. I froze feeling my heart stop. "what….what do you mean" I coughed out. She just smiled at this, and took a drink from her coke. "you where staring at her this morning to" she continued eating some fries. I rolled my eyes and dug through my bag looking for the little fries that fall to the bottom. "I don't know what your talking about" I said not making eye contact. I looked up in my mirror and could see them sitting on the hood of Garths car. It was Garth and two of his buddies from football most likely. And then there was her. She was beautiful. She had the whitest smile I had ever seen. Her hair flowed softly down her head stopping at her shoulders. She was wearing blue jeans with a red long sleeve shirt. It looked perfect on her. But none of that mattered. It was her eyes, something about them just trapped me, not letting me move. I heard Heather laughing again, and looked back at her. "Her name is Kate" Heather said smiling back at me. The name bounced through my head taking over my thoughts. I looked back in the mirror and saw Garth kissing Kate. I looked down at my lap and sighed. I grabbed my food and threw it back in the bag. I had lost my appetite. I got out and walked past their car to throw my bag away. On the way back to my car I couldn't help but glance over at Kate. When I did I saw her looking back at me. She smiled but as soon as she did Garth stood up and stared at me. I looked away and continued to my car.

"Hey bro, what are you looking at my girl for" Garth said taking a few steps forwards. "Garth!" Kate yelled but he ignored her. I just ignored him and continued to my car. I got in and closed the door. I looked over at Heather who was just staring at me. I locked the doors and started the car, backing out and heading for the school. When we got back out on the road a let out a small silent sigh of relief. We got back to the school and I said bye to Heather, locked the car and went inside heading for third period. "Man I'm stupid" I thought to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Encounters

(Kate's Pov)

Garth was talking to one his buddies about football as always, when I noticed the same grey wolf from earlier walking past us with a bag of food. He threw it in the trash, which caught me off guard because it still looked full. As he was walking back to his car I couldn't help but look him up and down, taking in his appearance. He was in blue jeans and a hoodie. The wind shifted and I picked up the scent of his after shave. It sent chills down my back. I looked up at his face just in time to see him looking back at me. I gave a small smile, but as soon as I did Garth stood up yelling at him. "Garth" I yelled trying to grab his attention. the new kid ignored him and got in his car and left. Garth turned around only to be met by my hand across his face. He staggered a few feet back but quickly regained his stance. He rubbed his face where I hit him and looked at me confused. "We are Through" I said almost choking up. I walked away from him not looking back. I heard him yell my name but his friends stopped him. "She will come back, they always do" one of them said. I let out a sigh of disgust and walked over to the cross walk, heading back for school.

As I was walking I heard honking, so I turned around to see Lilly and her friend pulling up in a green Honda civic. Lilly rolled down her window and stuck her head out. "Need a ride" Lilly asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and got into the back of the car. We took off heading for the school. I looked out the window watching the cars driving past us. I saw Lilly turn around to face me, so I turned to face her. "so why are you walking, where is your car" Lilly asked studying my face. I paused debating on what I wanted to say. "I rode to lunch in Garths car" I said, hoping that she would drop it there but if I know my sister im in for a thousand questions. " so why where you walking" she asked glancing over at her friend and then back at me. I saw her friend glace at me through the rear-view mirror. I felt uncomfortable and didn't want to answer the question but I knew Lilly wouldn't leave me alone until I did. I sighed in defeat looking back out of the mirror. "Because I broke up with him" I said focusing on the stripes on the road remembering Garths actions towards the new kid. I just didn't understand why Garth had to be a total asshole all the time. I glanced over at Lilly who was staring at me blankly. "what" I asked getting annoyed with her just staring at me. She didn't reply, she just turned around staring at the dash almost as she was thinking.

I didn't want to ask what she was thinking about because I was pretty sure I already knew. She was in love with Garth when him and me started dating. She liked to think she was hiding it but im her sister, I knew the whole time. I felt bad because she wanted to be with him so bad and I didn't want to be with him yet I stayed with him. The thought made me sick. I know there will be a lot of gossip and drama once everyone finds out I dumped him but I didn't care. I was tired of being treated like a accessory for him. There when he wanted me, it was unfair to me. I was so lost in thought I hadn't seen us pull in to the parking lot of the school. Lilly's friend parked the car and we all got out. I grabbed my bag and started for the doors of the school when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I turned around and saw Lilly. "whats up" I asked turning back around but slowing down so she could walk next to me. She studied the ground for a moment before answering me. "So you and Garth are done right" she asked almost shyly. I smiled at this almost laughing but I contained my amusement so I wouldn't humiliate her. "Lilly just go talk to him, if you wait to long another girl will come around and snag him" I said with a fake smile. I hated talking about Garth but if he made my sister happy then all props to her. Lilly just smile and nodded walking away from me. I shook my head and headed for my locker.

On my way to my locker I saw Beth and Amy already standing there. I walked up and smiled. "Hey girls" I said opening my locker and placing my purse inside. The all just smiled and watched me. I sighed and leaned against my locker, looking over at them. "Ok fine spit it out" I said a little frustrated. Beth stood up of the lockers and came a little closer to me. "so is it true" she asked in a high voice. I studied her for a minute, not sure how much I like the sudden burst of energy from her. "Is what true" I asked trying to seem oblivious to the subject. Amy sighed and looked at Beth and then at me. "Is it true you broke up with Garth" she asked trying to get straight to the point. My eyes widened a little. I knew that they would find out but how the hell did they find out that quickly. I just got back. I looked at Beth and then at Amy for a second collecting my thoughts. "How the hell did you find out already, it just happened" I said in almost a whisper. "OMG so you did" Beth practically yelled. I almost jumped at the sudden outburst. Amy and Beth where smiling wildly and giggling like three year old's. " So what" I said trying to move the conversation on. "was it because of the new guy, I heard he tried to fight Garth and Garth stood up for you" Amy said calming down a little. My eyes widened at the comment. "where the hell did you hear that. That's not even close to what happened" I said almost yelling. "Garth came back and told his buddies what happened and they told their friends and so on" Beth said looking at me confused. "He said that you said you could stand up for yourself and you slapped him" Amy continued. I was infuriated right now. I was so mad I was shaking. The bell rang and I slammed my locker close and walked to third period, the girls following me. We walked into the class which was English. On the way to our seats I saw something in the corner of my eye. I looked to the back of the room and saw the grey wolf with his hood up and head phones in with his head down on his desk. I walked to me seat and set my stuff down and told the girls I would be right back. I turned and headed for the back of the room.

(Humphreys Pov)

I was sitting at my desk in the back with my head down listening to music just wishing the day would be over so I could go home. I felt a hand tap my shoulder almost scaring me. I took my headphones out and took off my hood turning around to see Kate right in front of me. My heart almost stopped. I couldn't breath I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach over and over. "Hi, my name is Kate" Kate said smiling. Her voice sent chills down my back and made my fur stand up. It was so smooth and calm, it made me melt. I looked at her eyes and they locked on to mine. I studied her eyes, tracing each detail following the flow of her eyes. I was so lost in her eyes I almost forgot to speak. "Oh..uh..Hi, im Humphrey " I said stumbling to find any words. She giggled slightly which made me smile. "I just wanted to say sorry about Garth earlier, he had no right to yell at you" she said not taking her eyes off mine. I looked down breaking eye contact with her. "No I should be the one that is sorry, I shouldn't have invaded on your privacy" I said looking at the floor. I remembered looking over at her sitting up on the hood of Garth's car and her looking back at me, and her eyes.. I was pulled from that thought when she kneeled down looking up at me. " Humphrey you did nothing wrong, Garth was just being a dick" she said with a small smile. I smiled softly and glanced over at her eyes. They where almost glowing in the light, which made me feel warm inside. She stood up and was about to say something but was cut off by the teacher walking in. "Ok everyone back in there seats" he said. " I'll talk to you later" Kates said looking back at me before walking back to her desk and friends. I just put my headphones in and placed my head back down on my desk, drifting into deep thought.

(Time skip end of the day)

(Kates Pov)

I was walking out of class heading for my locker when I heard Beth call my name. I looked back to see her jogging up next to me. "what's up" I said walking over to my locker. "so what did you say to the new guy" she asked smiling and leaning up against the lockers. I opened mine and put my books back in it and took out my purse. I closed the locker and looked at Beth. " well first of his name is Humphrey not the new guy. Second I apologized for Garths actions today." I said walking towards the front doors. Beth followed. "What did he say" she asked walking out the door. "that he was sorry. He thought it was his fault and tried to take the blame" I said walking out the door and shielding my eyes waiting or them to adjust to the light. I walked out into the parking lot and stopped. Garth was standing at his car with all his buddies laughing with them. I wouldn't care but my car was parked right next to his. I looked at Beth and pulled out my keys. " this will be fun" I said sarcastically. I started heading for my car when I glanced over and saw Humphrey and his sister Heather it think it was getting into his car. I loved his car, the electric blue really made it pop. I walked over to my car and unlocked it getting in. Garth and his friends where just staring at me which made me feel really uncomfortable. I heard my passenger door open and I looked over to see Lilly getting in. I put the car in reverse and backed out. We left and pulled out onto the main road. I noticed the car in front of us was Humphrey and his sister. After about five minutes I noticed that he was headed to the west side of jasper which is where I live. He pulled into my naborhood and took another turn disappearing down the street. I continued to my house pulling into the driveway and parking in the garage next to my moms corvette. Her car was cool but I like my mustang better. I drove a white and red supercharged Shelby GT. We got out and walked into the house closing the door behind us. "Is that you honey" Eve called from the Kitchen. "Its us mom" Lilly yelled back walking into the living room. Eve came out of the Kitchen and smiled drying her hands with a towel. "How was you day" she asked looking at us. Before I could say something Lilly cut me off. "Kate dumped Garth" she said as fast as she could. "Lilly!" I snapped scolding her. She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. I looked back at my mom and she had a smile on her face. " Its about time" Eve said her smile seeming to get bigger by the minute. " Yea she did it for some new guy" Lilly said butting in again. I looked at her searching for the reason she was being like this. She just smiled and walked up next to me. "well who is this new kid" Eve asked staring me down. I sighed and set my bag down at the bottom of the stairs. "His name is Humphrey" I said turning to look back at my mom. But when I did her smile had vanished. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. "Mom are you ok" I asked walking over to her. "whats his last name" Eve asked looking dead at me. "I..I don't knw he didn't tell me" I said still staring at my mom. "It was willis or willson or something like that" Lilly said walking into the Kitchen. My mom grabbed her and turned her around. "was it Williams, Humphrey Williams" she said looking straight into Lillys eyes."Yea that's the one" Lilly said with a smile. Eve let go of Lilly and stepped back thinking about something. She looked back at us. "do you know where he lives?" she asked grabbing her keys.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Accident

(Kate Pov continued)

"No I don't know where he lives but I know it somewhere in the neighborhood. Why, what's wrong." I asked looking at Liily and then mom. Come on Eve said walking out to the Garage and getting in her car. We followed and got in the car. I gave her directions to the street he turned on earlier.

(Humphrey Pov)

I saw Kate behind my car on the way home. I didn't really come as a surprise, I knew she would live on the west side because that's where all the people with money lived. When we pulled in I turned down our street and took off towards the house. I parked in the driveway and let Heather out. "aren't you coming" she asked. "No ill be back in a few" I said rolling the window up. I was shuffling through some music on my phone looking for something to play. I heard a car turn onto the street so I looked back. Down the street I saw a very familiar corvette heading our way. "shit" I said throwing the car in reverse and backing out, then throwing it in first and burning out trying to grab traction.

(Kates Pov)

We pulled onto the same street I saw Humphrey pull into earlier and sure enough I saw his car sitting a drive way at the end of the street. As soon as we turned onto the street I saw his car suddenly back out and take off down the street. I looked at my mom as her eyes widened seeing the car take off. "Not this time, im here for you this time" Eve said shifting into second and taking off after Humphrey. We pulled out of the neighborhood and on to the country roads behind it. Mom shifted to third and continued following Humphrey but she was falling behind fast. She shifted up again and then again trying to catch up. We where doing 145 mph and he was still pulling away slowly. Mom pulled on to the other side of the road and pressed a button on the dash that said sport mode. The acent colors in the car went from yellow to red and the speedometer changed from 0 to 120 to 0 to 200. Eve shifted into sixth and started to pull up to Humphreys driver side. "I didn't know your car could go this fast" I said looking over at my mom. She smiled faintly as I looked over at Humphreys car that we had finally caught up to. "Yea well its not going to be enough, Humphrey is only in 5th gear. He is letting me catch up for some reason. I looked back over at the blue car flying down the road beside us. Eve was struggling to keep beside him but he wasn't trying to pull away. I noticed his car getting closer and closer to ours. I started to get nervous when he was only a foot away from our car. "Mom" I called out not taking my eyes off his window. Even though I couldn't see him, I could feel his staring at me. "roll your window down honey" eve said looking at me. I did as I was told and rolled the window down. A few seconds after I did he rolled his down, but instead of the bright blue eyes I've become accustom to seeing, his eyes where a dark blue and full of tears. I could see so much hurt in his eyes but I had no idea why.

"What do you want" Humphrey said almost choking on the words. I just looked at him and then looked at my mom. "Humphrey dear pull over" Eve said as calmly as she could. I looked over at Humphrey was staring directly at me. I didn't know why but I couldn't look away, I was stuck just staring at him. I watched as a tear fell from his eye as he blinked. He looked back at the road not really moving or anything for a few moments. After a while I saw him throw his car in neutral and let off the gas. Slowly the two car came to a stop and pulled off to the side of the road. "Stay here" Eve said opening her door and getting out. I looked towards Humphreys car and he had got out and was leaning against his car. Eve walked up to him and said something but I couldn't hear her. She was standing between me and him so I couldn't see much either but I swore I could hear Humphrey crying. After a few minutes Eve hugged Humphrey and turned around heading for the car. She opened the door and got in. I looked back at Humphrey but he was already back in his car. "What happened" I asked looking at my mom. She looked down at her hands and then at me with tears in her eyes. "Well um you see, not to long ago your father was in a crash" Eve began looking back at lily. "yea I remember" Lilly said trying to progress the story. "well that night he hit another car killing one person and later a second" she continued wiping the tears from her eyes. I just looked at her with a puzzled look. She gave a faint smile but it soon vanished. "well those two people where Humphreys parents" she said almost breaking down.

As soon as she said that my heart stopped. My father had been the cause of Humphreys parent's death. I looked back at Humphreys car which was still sitting in front of us. I took my seatbelt off and got out of the car walking to Humphreys. I knocked on the passenger side window and I rolled down. I saw Humphrey quickly wiping the tears from his eyes. I grabbed the door handle and opened the door, sitting down in the passenger seat. I looked over at him, his icy blue eyes staring right back at me. "Im sorry for your loss" I said not taking my eyes away from him. As soon as I said it though his head dropped and his eyes began to water again. "It's my fault they died" he said gripping the steering wheel a little harder, as a tear fell from his eye. I felt my heart break as I sat their and watched Humphrey. After a few minutes he wiped his eyes and started the car. Looking over his shoulder to make shure no cars where coming, he did a U-turn and started driving back to the house.

(Humphrey's Pov)

I started the car and turned around driving back to our neighborhood. Normally I like it when the car was quiet but right now it made me unconfutable. I looked over at Kate who was staring out the window watching the trees pass by. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I felt as if I hadn't spoken in years. I just lowered my head and continued driving back to the house. the drive was taking forever now that we were doing the speed limit, which was 30MPH. I watched the stripes on the road as the disappeared under the car, falling in to deep thought.

(Kates Pov)

I was looking at the window watching everything that pasted us. I was staring at the road when I noticed Humphrey's reflection in the window. I saw him open his mouth like he was going to say something but he didn't. he just lowered his head and turned back to the front of the car. I felt bad, but I knew he needed time to himself. After what seemed like ages we pulled into the neighborhood and he drove past the house he was parked at earlier and back on the the main drive. He looked at me and I pointed to the left knowing he was wondering which way was my house. he turned left and headed down the street. I saw my house and pointed to it. "There is my house" I said still pointing at it. I looked over at Humphrey who was wide eyed and lost in space. "You ok" I asked grabbing his attention. He looked over at me and gave a faint smile."Just never saw a house that big before" he said looking back at the house. he pulled up next to it and my mom pulled into the drive way opening the garage door and parking inside. I looked back at Humphrey who was now staring at me, his icy eyes boring into my soul. "Thank you for letting me ride with you, I didn't want you to feel alone" I said blushing bright red. "My Pleasure" he said leaning over and giving me a quick hug before looking down almost instantly embarrassed . I say quick, but to me it felt like a eternity. His fur was rough but soft at the same time. I could feel his heart rate which was beating pretty rapidly. This made me laugh in my head but I thought it was cute. I was sad when he let go but I was just happy I got a hug at all. I said goodbye and got out waving through the window. Humphrey waved back and drove off heading for his house. I walked inside feeling a little happier than normal and I wasn't to sure why.

(Humphreys Pov)

I leaned over to hug Kate and regretted doing it almost instantly. I had no right to hug her and probably made her feel uncomfortable doing so. She got out and said good bye and waved. I waved back before putting my car in drive and heading home. It was a quick drive back to the house. I parked and walked up unlocking the door to the house. I opened the door and saw Heather in the living room watching something on Netflix. She sat up and paused it and placed some pizza down on the coffee table. She got up and followed me in to the kitchen. I walked to the fridge and grabbed a water. I shut the fridge and turned around to see Heather staring at me. "What" I asked looking away and walking over to my coffee maker making sure the alarm was set. "Howed it go with Eve" Heather asked. I stopped what I was doing and turned to her. "Fine" I said not wanting to have this conversation. I grabbed my water and walked past heather going up the stairs and into my room, locking the door behind me. I laid down on my bed and put my headphones in. I kicked my shoes of and closed my eyes trying to block everything out. after a while I drifted of to sleep not wanting to wake up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hurt

(Humphrey's Pov)

"Beep, Beep, Beep". I woke up to the same sound of that obnoxious alarm clock. I looked over at my alarm and read the time, 6:30. I let out a small grown sitting up and leaning over to place my feet on the floor. I reached over and turned of my alarm, rubbing my face with my hands trying to wake up. I looked at my window which was covered in frost. "Another cold day" I murmured to myself. I looked down at the floor remembering my dreams from the previous night.

(Flashback)

I was sitting in the back of my parents car with Heather playing on my phone. I looked up and saw my mom looking back at me smiling. It put a warm feeling n my stomach making me smile to. "So where do you guys want to eat" my mom asked looking at me, then Heather. Heather being to wrapped up in her phone just kind of shrugged her shoulders. This made my mom giggle and turn her attention to me. "What about you" she asked looking at me. I sat there for a moment before answering. "How about Dairy Queen" I said looking back up at her. She looked over at my dad who was driving and he nodded. "Well there we go, it has been decided" she said with a small grin before turning back in her seat. I took my phone out and went back to playing Tetris. After a while I had lost the game and decided that was enough for me tonight. I placed my phone back in my pocket and turned to look out of my window. It was dark outside, minus the glow of passing headlights from other cars.

I looked over at Heather who was still on her phone which was now plugged into the charging port. "It's like she can get enough of that thing" I thought to myself before returning my attention to the window. I looked up ahead of us and saw that we where about to go around a corner. Normally when we did this I would get crushed by Heather leaning on me. She never tried to hold on to the door or something. I think she does it on purpose. This time would be prepared for her. As we started around the corner, Heather began to slide towards me as I predicted. I placed my arm against the door bracing for her to crush me. Right as she was about to slam into me, something hit the car rolling us. The car rolled over on its top breaking the glass windows around us. I felt the car starting to roll again so I quickly reached over and grabbed Heathers seatbelt, pulling on it to tighten it, hopefully keeping her from flying all over the place. I heard some people yelling for help and running over to the car.

I looked out the window behind me to see a few people grabbing the car and pulling. It didn't take a detective to figure out they where trying to stop the car from rolling down the hill. I watched as someone opened the driver door, reaching in and grabbing my dad. When I looked over at him though he wasn't moving, Neither was my mom. "Mom!" I yelled as loud as I could but got no reply. I felt my eyes begin to water fearing the worst. Soon after my dad was out the opened the passenger door dragging my mom out of the car. As they did I felt the car starting to slip of the edge. I looked over at Heather who had tears running down her face. "Look at me" I said grabbing her attention. "everything is going to be ok" I said trying to be optimistic, but right after I said that the car slipped once again. I knew we where only moments from falling, so I had to act quick. I reached over and pushed the release of Heater seat belt grabbing her to break the three foot fall onto the roof of the car. "Crawl through the back window" I said pointing to the window. She looked back at me about to say something but I cut her off. "Im right behind you" I said trying to get her moving. She began to squeeze out of the window as I pushed my release and dropped onto the roof.

Once she made it out, I began to crawl out but a soon as I did the car fell. i heard Heather yell my name as I fell back into the car, rolling around like a rag doll as the car tumbled down the hill. I grabbed a seat belt and hung on trying not to fall out. I could feel the car rolling faster and faster, which told me it was a steep hill. On the way down the car hit a rock, spinning the car around. The sudden shift in movement threw me out the side window, but as I went through the window a piece of glass cut my side. I hit the ground rolling down the hill. I tried to grab anything that I could to make me stop. After a few more rolls, I slammed into a tree, stopping me. I rolled over on my back trying to catch my breath and regain my vison. I looked up at the sky but everything was spinning. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to make it stop. After a few minutes I could hear yelling in the distance. I slowly opened my eyes still looking up at the sky. It was beautiful, full of thousands of stars. I looked up the hill and could see some officers and a paramedic running down towards me. I glanced down at my side, feeling sick almost instantly. The glass had cut about seven inch cut down my right side. My shirt was ripped and stained with the blood that was pouring out of my side. I just looked back up at the sky, hoping everyone else was ok.

(End Flashback)

I came back to reality only to notice small drops of water by my feet. I shook my head and wiped the tears from my eyes, looking over at my clock which now said 7:20 am. Jumped up and ran to the bathroom jumping through a quick shower and getting dressed. I through on my hoodie and grabbed my bag. I walked down stairs and saw Heather standing at the door waiting. I grabbed my keys and phone and walked out the door. I got in my car and started it, giving it a second to warm up before throwing it in reverse and backing out of my driveway. I threw it in drive and took off towards school. After a few minutes we were at the school. I got out and grabbed my stuff and Heather did the same. I locked the doors and walked towards the school. I noticed Kate standing with her friends but I just kept walking, lowering my head a little and going into the school heading for my locker.

(Kates Pov)

I was standing with Beth and Lilly waiting on Amy to show up, when I heard Humphreys car pull into the parking lot. I looked over and saw Humphrey and his sister get out. I watched as he walked for the front doors of the school. I saw his glance over at me but he just lowered his head and kept walking. I looked over at the girls and told them that I was going to my locker, that I would see them later. Lilly just rolled her eyes and called my bluff. "don't lie, we both know your going to talk to Humphrey" Lilly said smilling. Her and Beth laughed together as I walked away, not even responding. I walked into the school and began looking for Humphrey. I saw Heather standing next to Amy talking. This kind of caught me off guard. "since when has Amy been friends with Heather" I thought to myself as I walked up to the two girls. "Hi Amy" I said waking up to them. Amy turned and smiled when she saw it was me. "Hey girl" Amy said giving me a quick hug. I looked over at Heather, who was just kind of staring at the two of us. I smiled and stuck out my hand. "Im sorry, hi my name is Kate" I said shaking her hand. "Heather" she replied studding me for a second. I smiled and turned back to Amy, telling her that the girls where waiting for her nodded and continued on her way back out to find the girls.

I turned back to Heather who was still smiling at me. "Hey Heather do you know where you brother is" I asked getting back to the point of walking up to her in the first place. "yea why" she asked back. I smiled a little. "I just wanted to talk to him, he seemed kind of sad" I said picturing his face this morning. Heathers smile faded and she let out a small sigh. "He isn't talking today, I pretty shure he had another dream about our parents" Heather said looking down for a second. I looked around us for a moment and then back at Heather. "Dose your parents death not bother you" I asked being a little nosey. She just looked up and gave a faint smile. " Not as much as it dose him, he blames himself for their death" she said looking straight at me. I was going to say something but she cut me off. "what did Eve tell him yesterday" she asked, her gaze not faltering a bit. I stared at her for a moment remembering the event from yesterday. " I don't know, she didn't tell me" I said looking back at Heather. "did he not tell you" I asked. I figured that they would share everything. She sighed and shook her head. "No he just locked himself in his room for the night." Heather said looking down at her phone. "well class is about to start so I will talk to you later" she said smiling and walking past me.

I went to my locker and grabbed my stuff for first period. I shut my locker and began walking to class. I walked to class and went to my desk. Jane was already at the desk and brushing her hair as per usual. I set my stuff down on my desk and pulled my chair out to take a seat. As I did I couldn't help but look back at Humphrey who was looking out the window again. I could only assume something wasn't right. There was the smallest outline of water resting at the bottom of his eyes. It was bothering me that I didn't know what was wrong with him. I heard the bell ring and the teacher walk in. I turned back to the front of the class but my attention was on Humphrey.

(Humphreys Pov)

I sat there in the back of the class with my head against the window just watching the world go by. I heard the bell ring but I was non the less intressted. I didn't have to look to know Kate was glairing at me. I just wish I could be at home hidden in my bed with my music. I felt sick, broken, weak. I don't know why either. Maybe it has something to do with my dream but I couldn't put the connections together. The teacher dropped a book on his desk which snapped me out of my daydream. I looked over to him and he was staring at me, and so was the rest of the class. I wasn't shure why they where but it made me uncomfortable. I could feel my stomach turning and ripping itself apart. My throat felt as if it shut completely. All I could do was stair blankly. The teacher shook his head and went on with the lesson and everyone turned back around. I laid my head down for the rest of the period trying to ignore what just happened.

(time skip: Lunch)

(kates Pov)

I walked out of the school to my car, which was now in a different spot so that I didn't have to park next to Garth. I got in and started it waiting for the ac to cool down. I watched as a few other students walked out to go to their cars. Not long after I saw Heather walking out to Humphrey's car. The headlights flashed and she got in. I looked back at the doors and saw Humphrey walking to his car. He got in his car and started it driving off to go get lunch. I put the car in gear and decided to follow. Just as I did I heard taping on the glass from the passenger side. I looked over and saw lilly standing at the door. I clicked the unlock button and she hopped in. "Not going with your friend today" I asked pulling out of the parking lot and taking off towards Humphrey. "No she is going with some of her other friends" Lilly said smiling back at me. After a few minutes, I rolled up to the stop light next to Humphreys car. I glanced over but the windows were up and I couldn't see in. the light turned green and we continued down the road. I wasn't sure where to eat so I slowed down and followed Humphreys car. After a few minutes, we arrived at Wendy's. Humphrey parked and him and heather walked up and sat down at a table. I parked and me and lilly got out and walked over to their table. "Can we sit with you guys" I asked looking at Humphrey who for the first time all day was looking back at me. He didn't reply he just gave a small nod. Me and lilly took a seat and ordered some food. We got our food and we all sat quietly eating. Heather was staring at me, but I knew it was because I wouldn't stop looking at Humphrey. " So Lilly how are things going for you lately" Heather asked looking over at Lilly. Lilly smiled and swallowed her food and taking a drink of soda to clear her throat. "Good I guess, I cant really complain" she finally replied. I was about to ask Heather a question but was cut off by the sound of Garths car entering the parking lot. We all looked over at the car that was creeping through the parking lot. Soon enough Garth parked and got out walking over to our table.

I glanced back at him and then over at Humphrey who seemed to be ignoring him. "I thought I told you to stay away from my girl" Garth said placing his hands on the table. I looked over at Humphrey for a second before snapping at Garth. "I'm not your girl, I told you we are through" I said with the intent to get the point across. Garth turned his attention to me before letting a grin slide across his stupid face. "Babe we will talk about this later" Garth said in a some what annoyed voice. "Just leave me alone Garth" I snapped. He reached over and grabbed my arm making me whimper a little but as soon as he did, Humphrey stood up grabbing Garths arm. "Hey I believe she asked you to leave her alone" Humphrey finally spoke up. Garth let go of me and Humphrey let go of him taking a step back. Garth was staring daggers down at Humphrey but it didn't seem to faze him one bit. "Now you don't like me and that's fine, but do not lay a hand on Kate again." Humphrey said with confidence. Garth took a step closer and stopped. "You know when I first saw you, I thought you looked familiar" Garth said with a smile coming across his face. "You're the son of those wolves that died in that crash and you didn't even try to save them" Garth said with a sadistic laugh. I froze at the remark. I couldn't believe what I had just heard coming from Garth. I looked over at Humphrey who was looking really pale. Humphrey calm down, ignore him, hes just trying to get in to your head." Heather said stepping in front of Humphrey. He didn't respond but he didn't have to, we all knew what he was feeling. Heather placed her hand on Humphreys face as a tear fell from his eye. She was going to hug him but he took a step back from her.

He walked past her and shoulder Garth causing him to fall to the ground, which kind of surprised me. Garth was easily twice the size of Humphrey and just got pushed like he was nothing. I watched as Humphrey got into his car and took off. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called my mom. After a few rings she picked up. "Hi dear, whats wrong" Eve asked. "Mom its Humphrey, call the school and check us out" ill meet you at the house" I said before hanging up and walking back to the table. I through away all the trash and looked at Lilly and Heather who had blank expressions on their faces. "Come on lets go" I said grabbing my Keys and heading for my car. This was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Memories

(Humphreys Pov)

It had been a long day already and It was only lunch time. I walked out of class and down the hall heading for my locker. Once I got there I placed my stuff inside and checked my phone and then closed my locker heading outside. I noticed Heather walking out the down the stairs in front of the school. I pulled my keys out and hit the unlock button so that she could get in when she got to the car. As I walked out the door a felt the chill of the air hit my face. It wasn't to cold but it wasn't warm, it felt great. I walked down the stairs heading for the car when I noticed Garth standing at his car staring at me. I just kind of shrugged it off, today was already a horrible day I didn't need to add him to it. I got to my car and got in starting it and pulling out. We headed down the road in silence of the car minus the sound from the road. I didn't look over but I knew Heather was looking at me, I knew she had a idea why I was quiet but she only knew the half of it.

We pulled up to a stop light and I looked in the mirror. "Great" I mumbled to myself as Kate's car pulled up beside us at the light. Bot the girls where looking over at my car, but I knew they couldn't see us. I was looking at Kate her golden amber eyes locked on the car as if she could she me. The light turned green and I pulled away heading for Wendy's. I looked up in the mirror and saw that Kate had switched lanes to get behind me. I looked over at Heather who was still looking at me. "Looks like you will have company" I said in almost a whisper. I hadn't talked today and it made my throat feel super dry. Heather just rolled her eyes and gave a small grin. I pulled into the Wendy's parking lot and found a parking spot and got out heading for a table. I saw Kate pulling in and looking for somewhere to park. I walked over to a table and sat down, heather following and sitting down beside me. "what don't like the other side of the table" I said looking to my side at her. She just smiled "no I would rather be beside you, your warm and block the wind" she said with a sly grin. I just smiled and ordered some food.

I saw Kate and Lilly walking up to me and Heather already knowing it was going to happen. "can we sit with you guys" Kate asked looking at me. I was going to say sure but my throat wouldn't let me so I just nodded and lowered my head back to my food. The girls ordered their food and began eating. The girls mad small talk, and by that I mean there was almost no talking. Just a few random questions her and there. It was really just Heather and Lilly, because I wasn't talking and Kate wasn't focused on the conversation, she was just watching me. Normally I wouldn't mind her looking at me but right now it felt like she was scanning me, trying to read me as if I was a book. I cut my eyes behind the girls to see Garth parking his car and walking this way. I sighed in my head and looked down at my food, hoping he would just go sit somewhere and leave us alone. All my hopes where thrown from the window when he placed his hands on the table, looking at me. "I thought I told you stay away from my girl" he spat down at me. I just ignored the ignorance and tone he used because I really wasn't in the mood to fight. Before I could justify myself Kate spoke up and snapped at Garth. The two bickered for a second before I heard Kate whimper slightly. I looked up to see Garth grabbing Kates arm. Before I thought anything out I reacted and jumped up grabbing his arm and squeezing enough to take his attention of her. "I believe she asked you to leave her alone" I said watching him let go of her. The second he did I let go of him and took a step back.

Garth took a step towards me and then stopped. "Now you don't like me and that's fine, but do not lay a hand on Kate again." I said with confidence. Garth just smiled almost a creepy grin. "You know when I first saw you, I thought you looked familiar" Garth said with a smile coming across his face. "You're the son of those wolves that died in that crash and you didn't even try to save them" Garth said with a sadistic laugh. When he said that something in me broke. I froze not really knowing what to do. I thought of that night and what had happened. I was broke from my trans when Heather placed he hand on my face whipping the tear away. She said something but I didn't hear it, I really didn't hear much at all. I saw her go to lean in to give me a hug but I stepped back. I didn't want to but my body automatically did it. I looked at her for a second and then at Kate. Her eyes where wide and had some tears building up at the bottom of them. I shook everything from my head and tried to focus on leaving. I walked past Heather and Kate and her sister. Garth tried to step in front of me but I knocked him out of the way with ease. I walked over to my car and got in starting the engine and backing out. I put it in first and drove to the exit. I turned out on to the main road and took off heading anywhere but here.

(Kate's Pov)

We all got in my car and headed for the house. we got to our neighborhood about ten minutes later. I looked in the mirror and saw Heather sitting in the back with tears in her eyes. "Heather do you want to come with us, or would you like me to drop you off at your house" I asked looking back down at the road. "Please let me go with you" She said back in a unclear almost unstable voice. I didn't know how to respond so I just nodded and continued down the road to my house. soon we made it home and I pulled into the driveway. We all got out and walked up to the door. I unlocked it and we all walked in. my mom was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for us. When she saw me she got up and ran over to me. "What happened" she asked, fear in her eyes. I explained what happened and how Humphrey had been acting all day. As I told the story Eve's eyes grew bigger and bigger. When I finished she stepped back taking a slow breath. "That poor boy, he doesn't deserve any of this" Eve said shaking her head wiping some tears from her eyes.

Lilly and Heather walked in behind me and stopped. Lilly looked at me and then Eve. "Did you tell her" Lilly asked looking back at me. Before I could answer Eve cut me off. "Heather is that you" Eve said in a faint tone and walked over to her. Heather looked up at Eve and gave a small smile but it so vanished. Eve didn't say anything she just leaned down and hugged her, squeezing her tightly. After a few moments passed I looked back at mom who was finally letting Heather go. "Mom we need to go find him" I said walking up to her. Eve gave a small smile and wiped the tears from her looked back at Heather. "Do you have your phone" Eve asked standing up. Heather nodded and pulled out her phone, unlocking it and handing it to Eve. I looked at Lilly not sure how the phone helped. "What do you need her phone for mom" I asked trying to get filled in on the details. She looked at me and smiled " Well dear me and your father bought these phones, we got them both identical phone and for a reason. They can track each other that way they don't get lost. It goes both ways, so with the app" Eve pressed a button and handed me the phone. It showed a map and a red dot that was moving. "We can track him" she finished. We grabbed some waters and the keys and got in my car since my moms couldn't fit us all. I put the phone in the holster on the dash so I could track him and took off down the street. I just hoped we could get to him before he hurts himself.

I wasn't sure where Humphrey was heading but he didn't seem to be going to a particular spot. I took a short cut that saved us abut 20 minutes of driving. We where on the outskirts of Jasper when we finally came into view of his car. After a few more minutes we caught up to his car. I knew my car couldn't keep up with his but for some reason we were passing him. I let of the gas and slowed down trying to match the speed of his car. There was no one around us which was a good thing. We where in a 70 mph zone and he was only doing 55 mph and seemed to slowing down very subtly. I looked over at my mom, not really knowing what to do. "something is wrong he doesn't drive like this guys" Heather said with he face in the window staring down Humphreys car.

Out of nowhere, Humphrey sped up to about 90mph. but as I was catching back up he started to slow down again. I took the opportunity and sped up pulling in front of his car. I hit the breaks slowing both cars down. When we came to a stop Heather wasted no time getting out and running to Humphreys car. I got out of the car and watched from the driver side. Heather ran up and tried to open the doors but they seemed to be locked because she could get it open. I looked at mom and Lilly, who both were just staring at the car. I walked over to Heather and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to me with tears in her eyes. I gave her a quick hug and whispered in her ear, "Give me a minute with him". She leaned back and gave a small nod. I could tell that heather didn't want to leave her brother, that she wanted to be as close as she could but it wasn't helping

(Humphrey Pov)

I was driving towards the out skirts of Jasper trying to get away from the pain. I didn't want to leave I just wanted some time to myself. I was having a hard time driving, I had a death grip on the steering wheel and memories kept flooding my head, it was making me sick. I tried to block it out but it was playing like a movie in my head. I shook my head trying to bring my focus back to the road. When I did though, I noticed a car coming up beside me. I thought it was weird because normally there was no one out here, until I noticed whose car it was. I knew Kate and them would try to find me but I wasn't sure how they did, and so fast. I was going to speed up but the memory of my mom flashed in front of me. Without knowing it I let off the accelerator. By time I brought my attention back, Kate was in front of me slowly trying to stop my car. I threw the car in neutral and free coasted to a stop.

I saw heather get out and run to the car, but before she could get to me I locked the door. She struggled with the door but after failing to open it she just placed her hand on the window. I could see the tears in her eyes, which broke me even more. "all I do is cause pain to people close to me" I thought to myself as I turned away from the window. I looked up when I heard someone else walking I looked up I saw Kate hugging Heather and saying something. Heather walked away back to Kate's car, where Eve and Lilly where just staring at me. I watched as Heather sat down in the driver seat of Kates car but kept the door open and her legs out to the side. I broke my attention from them remembering Kate was standing next to the car. I turned to look out the window only to see Kates amber eyes two inches from the glass staring right at me. I couldn't help but yelp slightly when I jumped because my head hit the roof. Kate must have noticed I didn't see her because she had a faint smile.

I sat there looking through the window at Kate, who seemed to be staring right back at me. Sometimes I wonder if she can actually see me. I took the chance to study every detail of her face. She had to be the most beautiful wolf id ever seen. Her mom was beautiful but not like Kate. Her teeth sparkled even when the sun wasn't out to make them shine. One smile from her made my hearth stop and my mind melt. Her fur was always nicely brushed and pulled back behind her ear, with her signature pink flower tucked in her ear. That extra touch added so much to her appearance even though it was so subtle. Then there was her eyes. I swear I will never get tired of looking into them. They glowed like fresh honey from a bee hive, and looked just a sweet. You could tell a lot by her eyes, and if there was one thing I could see in them it was passion. I broke out of my trans when my phone vibrated. I looked at Kate for a second noticing that she was close enough to the window that her breath was fogging it. I smiled slightly at that and reached in my pocket to grab my phone. When I pulled it out it was a unknown caller. I was going to ignore it but for some reason I didn't. I clicked the accept call button and brought the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I asked wondering who was calling me.

"Are you going to stair at me all day or can I come sit in there with you" a female voice said. I froze at the statement. I looked back at Kate and she was staring back at me with a phone in her hand. "how did she get my number" I thought to myself. Kate broke my train of thought when she spoke again. "because its pretty cold out here". I looked at her for a moment and then sighed pressing the unlock button. As soon as I did Kate ran to the other side of the car, opening the door and climbing in.

Lilly looked at Heather who jumped up at the sound of the door closing. "What was that" she asked walking to the back of Kate's car. Eve just smiled and looked down to Heather then back to Humphrey's car. "Looks like Humphrey has a soft spot for Kate" she said smiling and walking to the driver side of the car and getting in.


	9. Note

**Hey guys I just wanted to say sorry for taking so long to upload the new chapter. I have had a lot going on and I was trying to get it done. I stayed up till 4 am just to finish this chapter and one for my other story. I want to thank all of you for taking the time to read this story and for the encouraging comments. I love that you all like the story. I have read a lot of A &O High school stories and I am trying to keep my original and not mimic others. Im not sure if I want this to be a lemon or just a normal story so feel free to leave a comment with a suggestion. I hope I can make a story you will all like and enjoy. Thank you for all the support on the story.**

 **-Sincerely KateHumphrey4Life**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: side effects

(Kates Pov)

I sat outside of Humphreys car for a while staring at the window. I couldn't really see anything but the faint outline of Humphrey's face. He was close enough to the window that I knew he was staring at me. This made me smile in my mind a little. I grabbed my phone and texted Lilly to ask Heather for his number. I soon got a text back with a phone number. I clicked the number and it began to ring. After a few rings he picked up. I asked if I could sit in the car with him because it was really cold out her and I had started to shiver. He paused for a moment before saying yes and unlocking the door. I wasted no time running to the other side and getting in. once I was in I locked the doors and turned to look at Humphrey, he was just looking out of his window not looking over at me. I looked over and saw mom getting into my car and Lilly and Heather following her.

I sat there for a minute in the silence trying to think of what to say to Humphrey, but I couldn't think of anything. Finally after what seemed like ages, Humphrey turned and faced me. I could see the the fur under his eyes was soaked from crying and he was shaking. Without saying anything I leaned forwards and brought him into a hug. He didn't resist it so I just buried my head in his neck and made myself comfy. I could hear his heart beating to a steady melody. His breath was warm as it slowly pulsed down my neck. It felt kind of good, making my fur stand up a little. We sat there for a few minutes before he let go and pulled away. I leaned back and looked up at him. He still wasn't smiling but I didn't expect him to. My mom started my car causing both me and Humphrey to look over at it. Mom turned around and headed for the houses. I looked at Humphrey to see if what he was going to do. I guess he noticed because he reached up to the key but before he started it I put my hand on his grabbing his attention.

"we can stay here for a little while longer, if you would like" I said looking back into those icy blue eyes. He looked at me for a moment before reaching back up and starting the car. It hurt me to see him like this. I wanted to see him when he was happy and smiling. I watched as he turned the wheel and pulled a u-turn heading for the houses. He didnt seem in a hurry though because he was only going 50 in a 70. I didn't say anything because the slower he went the longer I got to stay with him. I didn't take my eyes off him the whole time back. He would look over at me every now and then, but he didn't speak a word. Soon we pulled into the neighborhood and parked in front of his house. I was confused on why he came here first and was going to ask him to take me home but before I could ask he spoke. "Stay" he said in a whisper, barely audible. I looked straight at him, but he was looking down at his hands. "Please" he said just as quite. He looked up at me and I froze seeing all the tears building up in his eyes. "Ok" i said softly back. I knew mom wouldn't care as long as he was respectful. It was my dad that was going to be mad.

Humphrey and me got out of the car and he locked it. We walked up to the front door and he unlocked it walking in. the lights where on letting me know that Heather was home. I walked in and followed Humphrey to the kitchen. I leaned against the entrance and watched as he walked to the fridge and grabbed two waters. He walked back over to me and handed me one. I gladly took it and said thank you. He nodded and walked past me heading for the stairs. I turned and followed him. We both stopped when we saw heather standing at the bottom of the stairs. Before any one could speak she ran over and hugged Humphrey physically squeezing the air out of him. I didn't thing anything of it so I looked around the room and took a drink of water. I put the cap back on the water and turned my attention back to them. I almost dropped my water when I saw Humphrey struggling for air, starting to black out. I ran over to heather and pulled her away from Humphrey. As soon as she let go Humphrey collapsed to the floor. "Oh my god" Heather yelled leaning over Humphrey shaking him. I grabbed her and pulled her away. "Heather calm down, he is ok." I said trying to calm her a bit. I leaned down and opened my water splashing a little on Humphreys face. He coughed for a second before rolling over on his side away from me and throwing up. Not knowing what to do I grabbed my phone and called my mom. Once i knew she was on her way I put my phone back in my pocket and tried to roll Humphrey back over. He was shaking slightly but not to bad. He was going to say something before he rolled over and threw up again. I heard the sound of my mom scar outside and only seconds later she rushed through the door to Humphrey. She moved me out of the way and rolled Humphrey on his back. She opened his eyes and looked at them for a second. She grabbed his hand and asked him to squeeze it. When he did she just shook her head. She grabbed his head and sat him up. She looked at me and then the water. Without thinking I handed to her. She opened it and gave some to Humphrey, who choked on it and spit it out.

"Humphrey calm down sweetie, your ok" Eve said trying to calm Humphrey down. I could hear heather in the living room crying softly. "Whats wrong" I asked trying to help. Mom just looked at me and back at Humphrey. "He is sick. He took something and its not sitting well with him" she said holding his hand. "Humphrey dear, have you taken anything in the last 24 hours" eve asked looking down at Humphrey. He slowly and unsteadily reached for his right pocket. Eve reached in to the pocket and pulled out his car keys. She handed them to me. "Go check his car for any medicine please" she said not looking away from Humphrey. I ran out to his car and unlocked the doors. i climbed in and went through his console looking for what he might have took. I saw a orange bottle and grabbed it running back to the house. I handed it to my mom and she let go of Humphrey so she could read it. Her eyes widened a little and she turned back to face Humphrey. "how much of this did you take dear" . Humphrey didn't move "fff….ffoourr..r.r". " Kate let me see your phone" mom asked looking down at me. I reached in my pocket and handed her my phone. She looked at the bottle and then typed in some numbers. She put the phone up to her ear. After a second she spoke. "Hi im looking for …..Hi yes my name is Evelin and I work for the Jasper sate hospital…mhmm…yes that's the one. Do you recall a Humphrey Williams…yes…and you know what you proscribed him?...no…yes that's the one…he took four of them and is reacting badly to it…mhm..yes… ok thank you Dr…goodnight.". eve handed me the phone and walked back over to Humphrey. She helped him off the floor and over to the couch and set him down at the edge. Heather looked at him and began to cry harder. "Im so sorry Humphrey" she pleaded hugging Humphrey. He winced and leaned over to throw up, eve ran in with the trash can just in time to keep him from throwing up on the floor again. "Heather don't touch him just yet. Kate come with me, I need your help" mom said walking back to the kitchen. I followed her in and she gave me a small list of things. " I need these things" she said turning back to the sink filling a bowl with some water. I turned and started looking for the stuff.

After a few minutes of looking I found everything and gave it to mom. She measured everything out and placed it in the bowl. She mixed everything together and poured it in a glass. "what is that for" I asked looking at the nasty yellow liquid. mom grabbed the glass and turned to me. "This is going to make him throw up everything in his stomach. The doctor said the medicine I slow dissolving which means its still in his stomach. I need to get it out and this will make him throw everything up". She walked past me and back into the living room. "This isn't going to be pleasant but I have to do dear" mom said as she lifted Humphreys head back. Once his head was tilted all the way back she opened his mouth. "Ready" she asked massaging his neck a little. "1…..2…..3" when she hit three she covered his nose and pour the liquid down his throat. He him to choke a little but she closed his mouth and held it closed forcing him to swallow all of it. After he swallowed she let go of him and he started to cough. He leaned back and rested his head on the couch. "How long dose it take" I asked looking at my mom. "about five minutes" she replied back. "im going to call and check all three of you out for tomorrow, I need you hereto watch over him, he will be dehydrated, weak and nauseous for a while" she continued. I looked at heather and then my mom and we both nodded. I looked back at Humphrey who had his eyes squeezed shut. "Now Humphrey dear, when you throw up its going to hurt but I need you to not fight it" mom said rubbing his shoulder. He didn't respond. A few minutes went by and he sat up catching our attention. Mom slid the trash can over to him. He grabbed it and leaned against it. Soon after he threw up, and then again and then again. I stopped for a second and he started to whimper. "I know dear" mom said rubbing his back. Then he started to throw up again, then again and again. It continued for about three minutes and then slowly came to a stop. He was shaking and his eyes where squeezed shut with a few tears falling through.

I leaned forward and wipped the tears from his face. He opened his eyes and looked at me. It hurt to see him like this but I knew it was helping him. We sat there for a few minutes waiting. Once mom knew he was done she took the trash can away and helped Humphrey up. She looked at Heather after she got him to stand with my help. "do you have a downstairs shower" mom asked. Heather nodded and walked past us down the hall to the bathroom. We walked down the hall almost carrying Humphrey. We set him down on the edge of the shower. Mom turned back to Heather and asked if she would grab him some fresh cloths and a towel. She turned the shower on and set the temp a little cold trying to help his body recuperate. " will you be ok" she asked neeling down in front of Humphrey. He didn't really respond. Letting out a small sigh she stood up. " get undressed and in the shower, when your in close the Curtin, Kate your going to sit her and face the wall. I need you to make sure he doesn't need anything but don't get any ideas". She said walking out with me following her blushing slightly.

After about five minutes I walked back down and knocked on the door cracking it open. The shower curtin was closed so I walked in and sat down where mom told me to. "are you ok" I asked trying to break the silence, other than the shower. "nmhhhph" was all I got back. I figured he turned the water temp up because the bathroom was filling with steam. I got up and walked to the door opening it and looking down the hall at my mom. "Hey mom is it ok that he turned the water temp up" I asked trying not to yell. She got up and walked back to me and looked into the bathroom. "No he needs the water to stay cool, if there is steam than its to warm, go turn it back down" she said standing at the door looking at me. I nodded and walked over to where I saw the shower nobs. When I walked over I noticed that his cloths where not on the floor. I pulled the curtin back just a bit and saw him laying down in his cloths. I pulled the curtin all the way back and called my mom. She walked in a sighed, seeing Humphrey laying down still in his cloths with the shower hitting him in his face and chest. She reached over and turned the water back down to the original tem and stood there watching him for a moment. After a moment he began to shiver. I looked at mom curious to why she kept it so cold. "It will make his body heat up and bring him back to full consciousness" she said before I could ask. We sat there for a few more moments before she turned off the shower and set his new cloths on the counter. "Here are some new cloths dear, we will be waiting for you outside" mom said before turning and walking back down the hall. I looked over at Humphrey who was now staring back at me for the first time in most of the night.

"I will be right out side if you need me" I said before I walked out and closed the door. After a few minutes he walked out and looked at me, I smiled and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned. We walked back out to the living room where heather and my mom where waiting. They smiled when they saw Humphrey up and walking. Humphrey walked over to eve and gave her a hug. "Thank you" he said. He smiled and nodded. "My pleasure, just don't think you and me aren't going to have a talk about this" she said standing up and grabbing her keys. "I will let the school know you wont be in tomorrow" she said as she walked to the door. "Now Kate get him to bed and get some sleep, and keep him hydrated and anything else he needs" eve said opening the door. "I will mom" I said as she closed the door. Humphrey walked over to the table and grabbed his keys, clicking the lock button. I could hear the car locking form inside. He set the keys back down and turned the kitchen lights off and the living rooms lights. Heather went upstairs to her room but ran right back down hugging Humphrey as lightly as she could. She let go and went back up the stairs to her room. I followed Humphrey up the stairs to his room. I walked in and smiled, for a boy he sure kept his room clean.

He walked in and laid down on his bed pushing all the pillows to one side except one. He then motioned for me to take the other side of the bed. I froze for a second. Just yesterday I would have never thought I would be laying down with this wolf much less this close. It was like a dream come true. I walked over to the other side of the bed and set my water down and placed my phone on the next to it. I sat down on the edge of the bed and took my shoes off. I then turned and laid down making sure to keep my distance so I didn't make him uncomfortable. He turned the light of and the moon light up the room. I could still see the outline of Humphrey but his eyes shined in the moonlight. I was so lost in his eyes I almost fell of the bed. I stood up and took my jacket of and laid back down. I closed my eyes and tried to listen to his breathing but he was silent. I opened my eyes and looked over at him. He was still laying in the same spot. Then I heard him speak, but in a low whisper. "hey Kate would you mind if..." before he finished I scooted across the bed and wrapped my arms around him, burring my head in his neck. "Better" I asked. "You're the best" he whispered in my ear before resting his head on mine. I listened to his heart beat slowly drifting off to sleep in his warmth with only him on my mind.


End file.
